


The wrong crowd?

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, First Kisses, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Mob AU, Talk of Dubious Consent, Talk of murder, Violence, busboy virgil, hush money, mob boss logan, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Logan is a mob boss who does his business out of the place Virgil just got hired to work.  When Virgil is kidnapped for being close to Logan, he reflects on just how he got to how he got here.





	The wrong crowd?

Virgil groaned as he lifted his head up, feeling a trickle down the back of his neck that he didn’t want to think was his blood. Looking around the small room, he shifted on the chair, the zip tie around his wrists making them throb slightly in pain. He tried to move his legs, but the ones around his ankles were keeping them secure to the chair legs. A noise from behind him made him try and look back before there was something cold pressed to his temple.

“Just tell us what we want to know, pretty boy.” A rough voice barked, sliding the gun to under his chin, making him look up.

“I told you, I don’t know where he lives.” Virgil coughed, trying to swallow as the barrel pressed into his windpipe.

“Bull shit, we’ve been watching the restaurant and know that he’s taken to you, now tell me what I want to know.”

“It’s only at the restaurant.”

The barrel of the gun smacked across the face, catching his bottom lip and splitting it open.

“Liar, we know that he’s been to that thing you call an apartment.”

“That was once, he never came back,” Virgil frowned, licking the blood dripping from his lip. “But I’ve never been to his house.”

“I could shoot you, would you like that?”

“I’ve never been to his house!”

The person pulled the gun back, making Virgil flinch and turn his head waiting for the bang. Virgil’s chest heaved as the mans hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, making him look into his eyes. Studying him for a long moment, the man sneered before pulling back and sticking the gun in his holster.

“You’re hiding something, beside your love for the fucker, and I will get it out of you yet.”

Dropping Virgil’s chin, the man left again, slamming the door behind him, making Virgil flinch. Letting out a shaky sigh, Virgil licked his lip again, letting his mind wander over the man that put him in his current position.

~*~

When he had accepted the job at the small pizzeria as a busboy/dishwasher, he was just looking for some money to live on. The first day he was there, the boss told him that the back room was on permanent reservation and that he wasn’t to go in there. Virgil had nodded, wanting to make sure that he didn’t step on any toes, so he agreed enthusiastically.

Two months had gone by and he hadn’t seen anyone go in or out, though sometimes there was noise from inside. He had a few theories at what was going on, though it couldn’t prepare him for the day he found out.

Virgil was washing out bus tubs in the sink in the smaller side hallway, when two men came in, dragging a third. His eyes were wide as they pulled the man through a door down the hall, before HE stepped in. The suit he was wearing was probably worth more than all of Virgil’s belongings put together. Some of his slicked back hair falling in his face, as he pushed his glasses up his face before catching Virgil’s eyes.

Snapping his eyes back to what he was doing, Virgil swallowed hard as the man stepped closer to him. His finger under Virgil’s chin had made him look up again, making Virgil swallow hard as the man looked over his features.

“You’re new here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What’s your name?”

“Virgil.”

“And what did you see, Virgil?” The mans eyebrow cocked, head tilted to the right.

“N-nothing, I didn’t see anything.”

Nodding again, the man let go of his chin and headed of the where the men had taken the other. Going back to washing out the tubs, shivers still racking up and down his spine as he finished. Once he was done he went back to work, waving off anyone that asked him if he was ok with a fast nod.

At the end of his shift, his stomach had dropped when his boss grabbed him and lead him to the back room. Seeing it for the first time, he felt a little sick at the thought of the person he had seen earlier. Sitting at a desk in the room was the man in the suit, the two others flanking him.

“You can go.” The man said to Virgil’s boss, who nodded and left.

“Virgil, wasn’t it?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, the name is Logan. Now, do you know why I asked you to come here?”

“I don’t.” Virgil shook his head, as Logan stood up and pulled something out of the drawer before coming closer to Virgil.

“I’m sure you’re not aware, but Boss mans been watching you today like a hawk after our last encounter. Not only did you not try and tell your co-workers, you didn’t try and make any phone calls, all very smart moves.” Logan said, folding the envelope in his hands before putting it in Virgil’s hoodie pocket.

Virgil nodded, still feeling a little shaky as Logan made his way back to his desk and sat down.

“There will be more where that came from, I assure you, as long as you stay silent and your family doesn’t ask where the money came from.”

“I don’t have a family.” Virgil blurted, before biting his lip as Logan nodded.

“Then we won’t have any issues as long as you’re good.”

When Virgil had gotten home and opened the envelope, his jaw had dropped as he counted the hundred dollar bills. Two thousand in all which he could barely look at as he shoved it back and into a drawer, debating his options. He knew that he wasn’t going to rat out Logan, he didn’t want to be dead, but he could quit?

In the end that night he had pulled two hundreds out and went and bought groceries and dinner, filling up his fridge and cabinets. Looking over the food and the sketchbooks and drawing supplies, he nodded and went to bed, setting his alarm for work in the morning.

~*~

Virgil coughed after swallowing the water that was poured in his mouth, trying not to glare at the person feeding him. He wasn’t even sure why they were feeding him, except that they were trying to be nice and get him to talk.

“Now, do you have anything to say?” The man asked.

“Thank you?” Virgil said, groaning as he was back handed.

“Were looking for a home address, dumb fuck.” He growled.

“I’ve told you, I have never been to his house.”

The man huffed, dumping the rest of the water over Virgil’s head before backhanding him again and leaving the room. Virgil sprayed the dripping water away with a shake of his head, feeling slightly dizzy as he did so. Wiggling his fingers, he tried to get feeling back in them as he did his best to listen, though he couldn’t hear anything.

He wasn’t even entirely sure why they grabbed him, since if they were watching Logan, they would know he hadn’t been to Logan’s house. Their relations started at the restaurant and for the most part stayed there, not even cheap hotels. Letting his chin rest on his chest, Virgil’s mind started drifting off again at that thought, the first time still his favorite late night thought.

~*~

“Logan needs you.” Virgil’s boss said, handing him a bucket of cleaning supplies.

Virgil looked at the bucket before nodding, heading to the back room, knocking and waiting for the come in. This part had come much later after Logan had first paid him, asking more of him because he had started trusting him. Getting into the room, Virgil looked around at the damage to the floor once the door was closed. Looking up at Logan, he blinked at the mob boss cleaning his hands.

“He had a mouth.” Logan said, as Virgil set the bucket down on his desk, noticing the lack of his goons.

“Most of them do.” Virgil commented, eyes falling to Logan’s lap before his face turned red, coughing as he looked away.

“I like getting my hands dirty.” Logan shrugged, shifting in his seat, cock hard in his pants.

“Oh.” Virgil coughed, face turning redder as Logan turned towards him, his eyebrow cocked.

“Does that bother you?”

Virgil shook his head as Logan’s eyes looked him up and down, licking his lips slightly as his hand drifted to the front of his pants. A low moan left Logan’s lips as he spread his legs wider, crooking his finger at Virgil who stumbled around the desk.

“You can say no, I’m not bribing you,” Logan said, letting his hand run over his clothed cock again. “But I wouldn’t in the least mind some help with another one of my problems being taken care of by you.”

Nodding his head a few times, Virgil slid to his knees, eyes going to where Logan was undoing his pants. Virgil licked his lips as Logan pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times before pressing his thumb against it, pointing towards Virgil. Moving up further between Logan’s legs, Virgil let his mouth fall open tongue falling out over his bottom lip.

“So eager.” Logan groaned, wrapping his hand in Virgil’s hair, pulling him in.

The head of Logan’s cock slid over his tongue, making Virgil’s eyes flutter slightly as the other took full control. Using Virgil’s hair as a grip, Logan pulled him back and forth a few times, his cock pressing against Virgil’s throat.

“Come on, Virge. Make me feel good.” Logan purred, letting go of his hair.

With the freedom, Virgil wrapped his lips around Logan’s cock before pulling back to the tip and sliding down again. Sucking softly as he moved, Virgil’s eyes flicked to Logan’s face, watching him bite his knuckles to keep quiet. Virgil’s fingers clutched onto the chair as he took Logan’s cock in deeper again, humming softly around the head.

“Fuck.” Logan cursed against his bloody knuckles, pressing them to his lips hard.

In his jeans, Virgil’s cock was leaking into his underwear, throbbing each time Logan let out a soft noise. Bringing his fingers back to Virgil’s hair, Logan held onto the strands as he tilted his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. Bobbing his head as fast as he could, Virgil’s jaw was on fire but the noises coming from Logan spurred him on.

Logan’s back arched off the chair as he started coming, pulling Virgil tight over him, making him swallow every drop. Virgil pulled back with a groan as he sat on his heels, cock aching in his jeans.

“Bathroom, over there,” Logan gestured to a door on the other wall as his breath was still coming out heavy. “For your problem.”

Virgil got up, stumbling to the bathroom, pushing his jeans down the second the door was closed. Pulling his shirt up, Virgil wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself fast, the pre-come slicking the way. His stomach jerked as he bit his lip to keep in the moan, covering his stomach a few strokes later. Swallowing hard, Virgil looked around and grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning himself up before looking in the mirror.

His lips were red and slightly swollen, red patches high on his cheeks, his hair a mess from Logan’s fingers. Washing his hands, he fixed his hair before he left the room again, blinking as Logan was now gone. Moving back over to the desk, Virgil picked up the envelope and put it in his pocket.

He had cleaned up the mess he had originally come to clean, before leaving the room again. Once he put the bucket back, he was able to head home, mind even more full than normal. Again he was being faced with the prospect of going back and it happening again, or just leaving. Laying on his bed, he choked slightly at how much was in there, resting the bundle on his stomach.

Sliding it in his nightstand, Virgil’s hand slid into his pants, his cock coming back to life at the thought of what happened. As he slowly stroked himself, his mind drifted to how good Logan looked getting pleasured.

And as he moved his hand faster, he knew it was a slippery slope, but he also knew he wasn’t quitting anytime soon.

~*~

Virgil looked up as another new person came in, a woman this time who ran her fingers through his hair. His shoulders drew up as she sat on his lap, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. Rolling their hips together, she let out an obviously fake moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” She purred like a broken motor against his lips, rolling her hips again, lips trying not to frown.

“No.” He shook his head, trying to pull back only to be pulled into her cleavage.

“Come on, we can have a good time.”

“I’m gay.”

“You can fuck my ass, I don’t mind.”

Virgil shook his head, trying to pull back gasping as she got up and smacked him hard enough to leave his ears ringing. Cursing at him in another language, she smacked him a few more times, before putting her foot against his crotch and kicking.

“Fucking jack ass, we’re losing our patients with you and being nice to you isn’t working, we’re going to start pulling out the big guns.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve told you all I know, which is nothing.”

“You’re full of shit, and the sooner you stop protecting him, the better.” She snarled, smacking him again before leaving with a slamming door.

Virgil sighed, tilting his head back as he tried to make the ringing in his ears lessen, taking deep breaths. He wished they would stop but that’s not how anything works and he’s very well aware of it. The only real hope is they don’t keep trying to go with sexual advances, though that was a pipe dream as well. Not everyone followed the same code as Logan did, where consent was prized almost as much as silence.

Letting out a humorless chuckle, Virgil rolled his neck, remembering that part of Logan very well.

~*~

Virgil whistled softly as he washed another pan, waiting for the boss to come give him a bucket. There was even more noise from the back room, which already had Virgil getting excited, which also made him feel weird. After the first time he sucked Logan off, it was an every once and a while, which turned into nearly every time. The only time that Logan didn’t want him to ‘take care of him’ was when he got too excited and couldn’t wait.

The back door into the hallway slammed open, making Virgil jump as Logan’s goons dragged two bags out.

“Boss wants to see you, now.” One of them grumbled at him, before they were into the alley.

Virgil dried his hands off and headed into the room, closing the door behind him, gasping at how unkept Logan looked. Stepping forward and making his presence known, Logan’s eyes snapping to his.

“I need you, Virgil. But your mouth, as good as it is, I don’t think is going to cut it.”

“What do you need, Lo?” Virgil asked, gasping as Logan stood up, grabbing his hoodie and pulling him closer.

“Let me fuck you?” Logan asked, letting his hands slide to Virgil’s hips, giving them a squeeze. “You can say no, you can always say no to anything, I have other means to get off. But you’re so good to me and take all I give you with no complaints.”

“Yes.” Virgil breathed, licking his lips at the deep groan that fell from Logan’s lips.

“Say it, tell me more than yes.”

“Yes, Logan. I consent to you fucking me.”

Logan moaned pulling Virgil against him, rolling their hips together, making Virgil whine softly. Pulling back, Logan spun him to bend over his desk, fingers working Virgil’s pants open before pushing them down. Opening his drawer, Logan pulled something out before there was the click of a lube bottle.

Virgil jumped at the cold slide of Logan’s fingers against his hole, before one was sliding into him. Grasping at the edge of the desk, Virgil rested his face against his arm as Logan’s fingers worked him open. Below him, his cock throbbed as Logan stretched him wider, other hand working his pants open.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Logan asked, three fingers pumping in and out of him.

“Yea, I-I’m ready.” Virgil moaned against his sleeve, biting it lightly as Logan slid his fingers free.

The sound of Logan slicking his cock up before the thick head was rubbing against him before pressing in. Virgil let out a breath as Logan slid in further, pulling back slightly before pressing in deeper. Logan’s hands grabbing his hips, he could feel the shake in his limbs from trying not to just fuck in and hurt him.

“I need to move, tell me.”

“Fuck me, Logan.” Virgil moaned out, pressing back against him.

His words were like magic, breaking Logan’s restraint as he started fucking into him, their skin slapping together. For a moment or two, Virgil nearly worried that the people in the place could hear the noises. Though as Logan pressed him harder onto the desk, all real thoughts were driven from his mind.

“Fuck, nice tight ass, perfect ass.” Logan slurred, kicking Virgil’s legs out as far as they could go in the jean restraint.

Virgil’s cock leaked onto the floor at the words and the assault on his prostate as Logan drove into him. Against the edge of the desk, his hand twitched with the want to touch himself, make himself come with Logan’s cock buried inside of him. Logan’s nails digging into his hips makes him shout, pressing back against him.

“Touch yourself.” Logan commanded. “Want to feel your ass tighten around my cock.”

Sliding his hand down as fast as he could, Virgil wrapped it around his hot flesh, stroking in time with the thrusts. Virgil’s hips jerked between his hand and Logan’s cock, pushing him closer to the edge. Logan moaning his name did him in, making him moan loudly against his arm, coming on the floor in front of him.

A few hard thrusts later, Logan was coming deep inside of him, pressing their hips hard together. Grinding into Virgil a few times, Logan let out a relived sigh before pulling himself back. Virgil let out a soft moan as he felt Logan’s come dripping out of him and down his thigh.

“Go clean up, yea?”

Virgil nodded as he moved away from the desk, legs shaky as he went into the bathroom to clean up. Upon coming out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Logan still sitting at the desk, holding an envelope.

“I don’t need you to clean today, things got a little too deep into the carpets,” Logan said, standing up and handing the envelope to Virgil. “I’m hiring a professional cleaner who will be here in the next few days.”

“Ok.” Virgil said, putting the envelope in his pocket, blinking as Logan pulled him closer.

“Take a few days off, ok? The bags under your eyes are getting bigger.” Logan said, brushing his thumbs under Virgil’s eyes.

“I’ll be.” Virgil started, getting cut off by Logan’s thumb over his lips.

“Don’t argue, just go home and take a mini vacation, I’ll tell your boss that you’re not coming in until next Monday. Can’t have you running yourself into the ground. You’re too important.”

Virgil swallowed hard as Logan pulled his thumb away giving him a small kiss before shooing him towards the door. Leaving and heading home, Virgil hated the thoughts of sweet Logan and the feelings he was starting to develop that he knew couldn’t go anywhere.

He almost just tossed the envelope in the drawer, but figured he didn’t want to lose any of it. Pulling the bills out, he frowned slightly at the extra piece of paper at the top of the pile, holding it up.

‘Buy yourself a nice plug and wear it when you come in to work, if you want things to happen again. -L’

Swallowing hard, Virgil cursed at the lust flowing through him again, making him crawl into bed and shove his pants down. Two fingers slid easily into himself still as he wrapped his other hand around his cock. He would head to a shop later, right now he needed to get off again, the thought of Logan’s come slicking him up making his cock rock hard in seconds.

~*~

Virgil frowned as he tried to let those thoughts go, each tender kiss and soft word that had come after that day. Most days Logan would just use him, never getting Virgil off himself, but never coming before he did, and then let him do his work before they parted ways. But the days that Logan would pull him in, pressing kisses to his lips or running his fingers over Virgil’s face, those were the ones that stuck with him.

The door slamming open jerked Virgil from his downward spiral thoughts, waiting for the next round of beatings. The male came around in front of him, smacking a stack of papers against his hand.

“Do you know what these are?” The man asked, fluttering them in front of Virgil’s face.

“Pictures?” He guessed, getting glimpses of color on the glossy paper.

“Very good, you’re not a total moron.” The man said, smacking the paper against his face before holding up one of them. “Do you know who this is?”

“No.” Virgil said, shaking his head, the woman in the picture not ringing any bells to him.

“How about him?” He asked, holding up the next and then the next, Virgil shaking his head each time.

“I don’t know any of them.”

“I would think you wouldn’t,” The man nodded, turning to tape the pictures to the wall in front of Virgil. “They were all past conquests of the love of your life.”

A sharp breath left Virgil as the man pulled a marker from his pocket and made a big red X over each of the pictures. Putting the marker back in his pocket, he turned back to Virgil, crossing his arms.

“Each and every one of these men and women were in the same boat as you. Falling in love with that asshole, and then getting their hearts smashed, which made it easy to get to them. Wanting more of a heart that doesn’t exist in his chest, and then quitting and running. The only difference between you and them is that he didn’t keep you just at the restaurant, he went home with you.”

“Once, and that was it, and I was never taken to his house.”

“So you’ve said, and we know it was once, and you were broken hearted and your guard was down. And I do believe that he never took you home, but it doesn’t mean you don’t know more than you’ve been telling.”

Turning back to the wall, the male pulled another piece of paper out of his pocket and taped it to the wall. Virgil swallowed hard looking at his own face on the picture as the man turned back to him, pulling the marker out.

“But you’re overstaying your welcome and if you don’t start talking, you’re not going to be breathing much longer.”

Virgil flinched as the male pulled out a knife and cut Virgil’s shirt open, before using the marker to draw an X over his fast beating heart. Shoving both things back in his pocket, he walked back out, letting the door close with a soft click.

Letting out a shaky breath, Virgil looked over the pictures on the wall, each one a life that was sitting right where he was. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he shook his head, knowing that his life was going to end right here and all for what? A stupid crush, and a memory that he didn’t want to be the last he had.

~*~

Virgil did his best to keep washing the dishes, though his back was having something else to say about it. He wasn’t really sure what he did to it, but every time he tried to bend, he felt an ache in the muscles. It also wasn’t going to help that Logan was going to want him, and he didn’t want to tell him no.

Dropping the dish back into the sink, Virgil dried his hands before clearing off a long table next to the sink. Hopping up on the metal, he stretched himself out, a soft groan leaving him as it made the pain ebb away. Shifting the hoodie under his head, he let his eyes slide shut and took deep breaths. Every once and a while the pain would make him take a quick breath in, but soon enough it would soothe again.

He knew that eventually his boss was going to come looking for him, either to tell him Logan needed him, or to yell at him for laying down. He wasn’t sure which would be worse, since if Logan needed him it would just cause more pain. As he focused on his breathing, he could feel himself start to drift off, the footsteps down the hall getting lost to the sandman.

A hand brushing through his hair jolted him awake, a hiss leaving him as it tweaked his back.

“Hey, it’s ok, relax.” Logan’s voice washed over him, making him relax back onto the hard surface.

Opening his eyes, Virgil blinked fast as where he was and what he was doing came back to him. Turning his head to look at Logan, his cheeks flushed as he could still feel Logan’s hand in his hair, the other on his stomach.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yea, I’m good.”

“You sure? You are sleeping on a metal table.”

“Oh, yea,” Virgil let out a small laugh, wanting to sit up, but not wanting Logan’s hands off him. “My back was hurting, so I was trying to make it feel better and I guess fell asleep.”

“I see. Why didn’t you just go home if you were in pain?”

The red that had been starting to disappear off his face came back in full force, not able to meet Logan’s eyes.

“Ah,” Logan hummed, thumb tapping against Virgil’s stomach. “So you were going to put yourself in more pain, to tend to my needs, is that it?”

“Yea.” Virgil whispered, biting his lip as Logan pulled away.

A small gasp left him as Logan grasped his hands, pulling slowly to help him sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the table. Sliding between his legs, Logan tilted Virgil’s head up, pressing a solid kiss to his lips, hands holding the side of his neck. Virgil moaned softly as Logan kissed him, hands moving to hold onto Logan’s waist.

“I will not be bending you over today, I can’t break my favorite toy,” Logan said against his lips, nipping the bottom one between his teeth. “But I will have you today.”

Virgil nodded slightly, head swimming as Logan kissed him again, flicking his tongue against Virgil’s. Pulling back again, Logan helped him off the table before leading him out the back door and into the waiting short Limo. Logan rattled off a few things to the driver as Virgil sunk into the soft leather seats at the back, before Logan was back next to him.

“We’re going to make a stop or two, so just try and relax.” Logan said, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

Leaning against him, Virgil tilted his head up, tilting his head slightly as leaned closer to the other. Logan laughed softly before his hand was resting on Virgil’s neck, pressing their lips back together. Virgil lost himself in the deep kisses, hand falling between Logan’s legs, smiling slightly at the hardness he felt there.

It seemed like both hours and seconds when the car came to it’s final stop, the driver helping Virgil out before handing him a bag. Blinking a few times, Virgil was shocked to see them in front of his small place, jumping as Logan lead him to the door. Letting them in, Virgil handed the bag to Logan at his insistence, before kicking his shoes off and locking the door.

Pulling a bottle out of the bag, along with a pop, Logan handed them to Virgil giving him a pointed look. Taking two of the pain pills, Virgil put the things down as Logan removed his own shoes, and his suit jacket.

“Go lay down.” Logan said, handing him a new bottle of lube from the bag, before removing his tie and putting it with his jacket.

Virgil nodded, heading to his bedroom and pulling his socks off and shirt before laying down on his bed. He did have to admit the mattress felt much better than the table, and the sight of Logan walking in, in just his slacks made it even better. Climbing on the bed between Virgil’s spread legs, Logan’s fingers teased over his cock before undoing his pants. Getting Virgil naked, Logan pulled the others legs up, spreading them more as he took in the sight of the plug nestled between his cheeks.

“You were all ready for me, weren’t you?” Logan asked, running his hand over his own erection. 

“I like making you feel good.” Virgil admitted, squirming slightly as Logan moaned.

“It doesn’t feel good to you too?”

“It always feels amazing.”

Logan moaned again, sitting up on his knees before getting his pants off and moving closer to Virgil. Skilled fingers teased the plug from him, before grabbing the lube and getting it open, slicking up his cock. Resting his hand next to Virgil’s side, Logan teased the head against his hole before sinking in slowly.

“Good?” Logan asked, as he rocked into him, pressing them flush together.

“Good, so good.”

“I meant your back.” Logan smiled, making Virgil flush but nod.

“T-that’s good too.”

“Good.”

Leaning down over him, Logan pressed kisses to his lips as he pulled out slowly, before sliding home again. Virgil’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding on as Logan got a steady rhythm, making sure not to jostle him too much. Logan’s kisses moved down to his neck, sucking softly on the pale skin of his throat, leaving soft pink marks.

“Logan.” Virgil moaned, whining as Logan’s hands pinned his hips down.

“No moving, let me do all the work.” Logan tsked at him, nipping a soft line up his jaw.

Virgil nodded slightly, moaning against Logan’s lips as he kissed him again, dipping his tongue to tease against his. Between their bodies, Virgil’s cock throbbed, each press of Logan’s cock against his prostate making him see stars. Letting half go of his hold on him, Logan snaked his hand between them, wrapping securely around his cock.

“Oh my, fuck.” Virgil’s head fell back into the pillows, toes curling against the sheets.

“You going to come for me?” Logan purred, chasing his lips as his hand sped up.

Virgil moaned loudly into the kiss, covering Logan’s hand and their stomachs as he fell over the edge. Logan’s thrusts stuttered as he followed him, pressing his face into Virgil’s throat, moaning his name. Pulling back slightly, Logan gave Virgil another kiss before pulling out and looking around.

“Bathroom’s there.” Virgil said, gesturing towards one of the doors.

Logan disappeared into the bathroom for a few long moments, coming back with a washcloth and cleaning up. Pulling the blankets over Virgil, Logan blinked as Virgil grabbed his wrist, pulling him lightly. Nodding his head, Logan climbed into bed next to him, holding him as Virgil drifted off to sleep.

When Virgil woke up, Logan wasn’t in bed and his pants were gone too. Stumbling out of bed, Virgil groaned softly as his back twinged, but not as bad as before. Heading into the living room, his stomach was heavy as no trace of Logan was there, except for the pills and pop. Grabbing the bottle, an envelope with his name on it caught his eye, making his chest ache.

“It was just another fucking transaction.” Virgil cursed, taking the pain pills before heading back to bed, not touching the envelope.

When he woke up again he had called work to take some time off, not surprised when the boss already knew. A week later he had been taking a walk in the local park, needing some fresh air to help clear his head. He hadn’t heard the person coming up behind him, and didn’t have the energy to fight the person grabbing him. Next thing he could really remember was waking up zip-tied to a chair.

~*~

Virgil did his best to not look at the pictures on the wall in front of him, the dark red just reminding him of his own soon to be fate. Turning his head he did his best to try and hear something, anything to tell him something of time. Though all he could hear was the creak of the building and his own blood rushing through his veins. Trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to start again, he could only be glad that no one would mourn him.

That no one would spend their time wondering where he went, or if he was ever going to come back. He could hope that the person who cleaned his place out after he wasn’t able to pay his rent would actually find the money. Maybe be able to take someone special out for a nice dinner and get them something fancy. They would have a lot to play with, seeing as he didn’t spend too much of what Logan gave him over time. The last thing that he wanted was for people to get suspicious and start coming around and asking questions.

“Fat lot that did.” He mumbled to the room, his rough voice sounding broken even to him.

A crash from somewhere made him jump, his heart starting to hammer in his chest as there was shouting. Swallowing hard, he tried to look over his shoulder, but wasn’t able to see the door, his breath coming in shallow pants. Trying to listen hard, he could make out soft sounds, that were almost a trailing whistle. As quick as the noise all started, it was still again, the quiet doing worse for his nerves than before. The door behind him slammed open, making him jump and tense up as someone shouted for their boss.

Moments later there were running footsteps before they came to a stop outside the room, then coming closer. Virgil screwed his eyes shut, turning his head away from the side they were coming from.

“Oh, Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped open, looking up with a small hiss, eyes finding Logan’s as the other stepped closer. Logan’s hands were on his face in a second, tilting it up, then back and forth, looking at the damage. Letting his hands fall, Logan moved them over Virgil’s chest and ribs, before getting to his legs. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he made quick work of them as the third guy in the room cut the one of his wrists before he left the room.

“I was so worried about you.” Logan breathed as he stood up, Virgil getting a look at the blood that was spattered on his suit.

“Wha?” He croaked.

Logan let out a deep breath, straddling Virgil’s legs and pulling their lips together as his hands moved slowly over the back of his head. Virgil clutched onto Logan’s jacket as the other kissed over his lips, frowning as he found the blood caked in Virgil’s hair. Pulling back, Logan’s eyes were misty as he stood again, grabbing Virgil’s hands and helping him stand.

Stumbling a bit, Virgil held onto Logan ask he got the feeling back in his legs, Logan running his hands over him.

“I’ve been looking for you, fuck I was so scared.” Logan breathed, making Virgil frown, his face a mask of confusion.

“I don’t.”

“I came looking for you and you were gone. I was worried that you had moved away, but all your stuff was still at your place. You hadn’t called to quit either, but you were gone.”

“You came to look for me?”

“Yes, I missed you.”

“But, why?”

Logan let out a bitter laugh as he ran his thumbs over Virgil’s face, pulling him to rest their foreheads together.

“Virgil, I’m a very bad man. I kill and that might not even be the worst of my crimes. I can’t get attached to people, because it can be used against me. So it’s easier to just pay people to help with any needs that I have, and then go on our merry ways. But then you came along.”

Virgil’s brow furrowed slightly as Logan let out another soft huff, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“You came along and I didn’t have to threaten you or even bribe you, you looked the other way anyway. And you kept coming back and continued to be quiet as a mouse, even while cleaning up blood. Then you made yourself useful in a physical way and let me use your body how I wanted. And all the while, you didn’t get greedy or try and threaten me, like some had before.”

“I would never.” Virgil coughed, making Logan smile.

“I know that, which is when I started giving you more affection, because I wanted to keep you around. I knew it was a dumb idea, but I couldn’t help it, your kisses are very addicting.”

Logan paused again to press another kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist.

“So I kept taking, and you kept giving, even though I could read the affection in your eyes each time. I was greedy and wanted to keep you as my own, but I knew I couldn’t give you all of me. And then I found you in pain, but still were going to be willing to let me do what I wanted, at the cost of your comfort.

So I took you to your house and came the closest to making love than I ever have, and it terrified me. Because I started to see the life that we could have, and knew that you would say yes, no matter what it could mean for your safety. So I ran, I left the money and ran, because that’s all I know how to do.”

“But you looked for me?”

“I did, because I realized how much I missed you. Not only your body, but your spirit and how you treated me like a normal person. You weren’t scared of me because of who I am, you were scared of what you felt for me. So I wanted to find you and have a talk to figure out how we might be able to turn back the clocks, to go back to what we had. But...” Logan trailed off, lifting his hand again to brush his fingers over the bruises on Virgil’s face.

“I was gone.”

“You were, and so many people in my life have disappeared and never came back. And I realized that,” Logan huffed out a breath, kissing Virgil again. “I realized that I couldn’t just let you be something that was swept under the rug. You meant too much to me.”

“Logan.” Virgil sniffled, clinging to his shoulders.

“You don’t have to make any decisions right now. Right now, what needs to happen is getting you to my place and getting you checked out, and cleaned up. Then we can talk more, deal?”

“Deal.”

~*~

Virgil sighed softly as he looked around the room, watching the doctor pack his things up before leaving. The blankets around him were softer than a cloud, the bed almost cradling him as he laid there. Something was streaming soft music into the room, lulling him as he took the chance to really breathe.

When they got out of where Virgil was being held, Logan took him immediately to his house, which made Virgil want to laugh. Seeing as how hard the people wanted the information, and now Virgil was getting it. Virgil had been lead into a shower that was bigger than his whole bathroom at home, and told to clean up as well as he could. Once all the blood and dirt was cleaned from him, there was a doctor to check him over.

He patched a few things up on him before helping Virgil get underwear on and into the bed, then leaving. Shifting on the bed, Virgil wondered briefly where Logan was, though guessing he was cleaning himself up as well. Letting his eyes drift shut, he could feel the exhaustion pulling at him, feeling safe and secure. His eyes fluttered open as the door opened softly, Logan peeking in before coming in. Making his way over to the bed, he sat on the edge of it, resting his hand over Virgil’s.

“Doctor says you have some scrapes and bruises, but no concussion and you don’t need any stitches.” Logan said, making Virgil nod.

“Yea, most of the hits were to my face.”

Logan frowned, but nodded, letting his fingers brush over the bruises and cut on Virgil’s lip.

“I’m sorry it took so long to find you.” He breathed, letting out a deep breath as Virgil grabbed his hand, holding it to his face.

“I’m just glad you did at all.”

“I would have moved heaven and hell,” Logan said solemnly. “A message went out anyone else that wants to try and fuck with you today, and you will be protected. I don’t care if you share my bed, but I want you to share my house.”

“Really?”

“Really. I don’t usually take people stealing from me lightly, but I think this time I can forgive it, seeing as you found a heart I didn’t know I had anymore.”

Virgil squeaked lightly, tugging at Logan who moved to lay next to him, wrapping Virgil in his arms.

“You can have this room, or any that you choose, and whatever you want, whenever you want it.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Within reason. But I’m sure I can be persuaded.”

Leaning forward, Virgil initiated the kiss, resting his hands against his chest as he pressed closer.

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Logan groaned softly against his lips as Virgil started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“And I’m trying this persuading thing.” Virgil smiled against his lips as he got the final button open.

“Virgil.” Logan gasped as Virgil hands slid up his stomach, thumbs brushing his nipples.

“Please, give me something nice to focus on and a new memory to hold that starts with the pain and ends with pleasure, not the other way around.”

Logan nodded slowly, letting Virgil push his shirt off his shoulders, the material falling to the floor. Pulling back, Logan got up and moved the blanket out of the way, slotting himself over Virgil. Spreading Virgil’s legs with his own, Logan rolled their hips together, swallowing Virgil’s moans as he pulled him close. Wrapping his arms under Virgil’s back, Logan rolled against him again, kissing him deeply, while keeping in mind his split lip.

“Please, want to feel you in me.” Virgil moaned, running his fingers up into Logan’s hair.

“Give you an inch, huh?” Logan smiled, kissing him again before sliding up to his knees.

“Lo, please?”

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” Logan soothed, kissing him again before reaching into the bedside table.

Pulling out a bottle of lube, Virgil cocked an eyebrow before he shook his head, really not wanting to think to much about it. Squirming out of his underwear, Virgil spread his legs as Logan got naked, cock bobbing up against his stomach. Popping the top on the lube, Logan coated his fingers before teasing one around Virgil’s hole.

“Logan.” Virgil gasped, grasping the pillow as Logan’s finger sunk into him.

Virgil lost himself in the pleasure as Logan went from one finger to two to three, free hand slowly working his length. Just when he was sure he was going to come before Logan actually fucked him, Logan pulled back. Slicking his own cock up, Logan guided himself into Virgil, making them both groan as he rolled his hips.

Wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders, Virgil hugged him with his knees as Logan laid against him. Pressing their lips together, Logan started moving his hips, moving his arms to hold Virgil tight to him. Virgil was sure he was close to crying as Logan moved inside of him, thrusts unrushed and deep. All his pains and worry melted even more with each press of Logan’s lips to his, feeling and hearing his moans.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Logan asked, meeting Virgil’s eyes, watching him shake his head.

“Want to come just like this, please?” Virgil whined, feeling his eyes roll back slightly as Logan shifted his hips, pressing against his prostate.

“Anything you want.”

Virgil moaned louder, wrapping his leg around Logan’s hips as he his thrusts picked up speed. His fingers pressed into Logan’s shoulders as he got closer to the edge, his cock trapped between them. Logan purring his name into his ear and kissing his neck did him in, coming between them with a long moan. Moments later Logan followed him over the edge, pressing tight to him, moaning his name.

Panting softly, Logan pressed kisses over his shoulder and up to his lips, kissing him slowly. Duel groans left them as Logan slipped free, making him pull back before moving off the bed. Holding his hands out for Virgil, he helped him up and into the bathroom where they got cleaned up. Once they were done, Logan lead out of the room and down the hall to another door. Pushing it open, Virgil gasped at the large bed and various other furniture and things.

“I didn’t want to lay down in a wet spot.” Logan said, leading him to the bed and pulling back the sheets.

Virgil climbed into the bed, watching Logan put his glasses on the nightstand before climbing in after him. Pulling the soft blankets and sheet over them, Logan pulled Virgil to him, kissing him softly.

“I know that we have a lot more to talk about, and I have a lot to apologize for, and I promise we can have all of that. I just really want to hold you right this moment, fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“And not leave this time?”

“There is not a force on this earth that could make me move until you wake up in my arms.”

Virgil smiled softly, kissing Logan before snuggling into his arms, tucking his head under his chin. Logan was more than right, they needed to have a long conversation about more than just that one night. But as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to worry anymore. He was right where he wanted to be, hearing the steady beat of Logan’s heart under his ear. And for the first time in a while, he felt truly and completely content and knew he was safe.

“Sleep well, my beloved.” Logan whispered against his hair, placing a kiss to his forehead.

Virgil yawned slightly, holding Logan closer as he drifted off, the last thing he registered was the soft snore coming from the man next to him.


End file.
